The Key
by Sigery97
Summary: ...Don't ask just read...Probably GrimmIchi some ShiroIchi: Yaoi probably Mpreg as well
1. Prologue

Ichigo sat up sharply. His left eye really hurt. He tried to blink it but something was holding it closed. His right eye slid open and he looked around. He was obviously in the Soul Society. Then he noticed Rukia, Renji, and a bunch of other Shinigami watching him carefully. Fear and guilt instantly started to eat at Ichigo. "Y-yes?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Rukia asked.

"Fine…but my eye hurts" Ichigo muttered, shyly.

Everyone looked worried now. "…Do you remember what happened to you" Renji asked.

"…I was fighting a large group of Hollows…and I passed out" Ichigo replied, his fear and guilt rocketing up at the thought of someone getting hurt because of him.

Rukia noticed his discomfort. "No one got seriously hurt Ichigo…the Soul Society defeated those Hollow" Rukia stated. Ichigo slowly nodded. "Are you okay?…you seem…different" Rukia asked.

"…I don't know" Ichigo nearly whispered, sniffing slightly. "I think I just need a bit of rest" he added with a new sense of something.

"That's a good idea Ichigo" Rukia responded, nodding.

Ichigo let his right eye close and sleep overtook him quickly.

Ichigo woke to see the normal sideways buildings of his inner world thought his left eye was still unable to open. He felt a gentle nuzzle at his neck. The orangette froze. A small, soft whimper escaped the teen's throat. The nuzzling stopped and the arm around Ichigo's waist, that the orange haired teen hadn't noticed, loosened slightly. "You okay King?" a familiar watery voice asked.

The orangette immediately relaxed. "Shiro" Ichigo whimpered, pulling himself as close to his white copy as possible. The grip on Ichigo's waist tighten again. The Hollow nuzzled Ichigo's neck again, this time giving Ichigo a sense of comfort and security. Shiro is the only person Ichigo would trust on his bad side. He knows Shiro will protect him. "Thank you Shi" the slightly smaller male yawned.

"My pleasure Kingy" Shiro whispered back.

Ichigo purred, relaxing enough to fall asleep again. Shiro just petted his head and laid there with his King.

Back in the Soul Society, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, and a few other captains and vice-captains were struggling with a rather large group of Hollows. "Give usss the Key" a snake like Hollow hissed.

None of the Shinigami knew what the Key was. "The Key? You mean that beta that can kill anyone? The beta who will lead their alpha to be a god? The beta who will grants eternal life, no way to kill its alpha. The beta whose power is immeasurable. THAT Key?" a watery voice purred.

Everyone there whipped around to look at the pale man against the wall. His white hair was shaggy, covering his closed eyes. He was dressed like a white version of a Shinigami uniform with a golden necklace around his neck. Many of the Hollows stepped back as the eyes shot open, an icy glare aimed at the now terrified Hollows. "Yessssss" the snake like Hollow, obviously the leader hissed.

The white haired male crackled in his insane, blood chilling laugh. "Lowly Hollow like you could never control such a beta…the beta would easily make you its bitch…so here is some advice…SCRAM…I have been having a bloodlust lately, I will fill my lust if you can't run from me in time" the pale man purred.

"You think you will have the Key" another Hollow roared.

"…I don't think…I know" purred the stronger being, pushing off the wall. All the Hollows except for the snake like one rushed away in a panic. "A brave idiotic one huh?"

The pale man continued to walk towards his target till they were only a foot apart, when the snake finally bolted. The white haired male smirked, putting his arms behind his head in a relaxed position. "Who are you" Byakuya demanded, stepping forward.

"Shirosaki…though the 3 people who talk to me call me Shiro" the shaggy haired male chuckled.

"How did you get into the Soul Society?" Soi-fon demanded.

"You let my King in…so you let me in" Shiro crackled.

"And who's your King?" Rukia asked, not missing a beat.

"Orangette who never listens to anyone" Shiro snorted.

Everyone knew Shiro was Ichigo Kurosaki's Hollow just by that. "Who by the way…just woke up and is probably about to have a Shiro-attack" Shiro chuckled.

"Shiro-attack?" Renji asked.

"Means I did something stupid and now he will freak out about it…in this case leaving his head while in non Hollow territory" Shiro laughed, turning and walking towards the 4th Squad where Ichigo was.

"THAT DOESN'T HELP AT ALL OLD MAN" Grimmjow snapped, slamming his fists on the table.

"I have told you over and over…if you want peace then you must gain the Key to ensure success" the old Hollow sighed.

"Yet you haven't explained what this Key is?" Grimmjow growled.

"The Key is a being, a hybrid of Hollow, Shinigami, and Human blood created by the King of the Soul Society, Lord of Hueco Mundo, and Lady of the Living World. A beta that no one could control, not even its creators. The Key was God over the King, Lord, and Lady. The Key's creators were forced to trick their creation in thinking a young alpha Hollow loved him. Then the Key was sealed away after its 'love' weakened it. Then about a year later the Key was murdered by a Shinigami, after the Key's home, a rare Hollowed gem was shattered. Now all these years later, the Key was reborn…find the Key before it's marked who most hope will be lost" the older Hollow explained in a raspy, cracking voice.

"…Damn…a powerful bitch" Nnoitra asked.

"So what are we suppose to do? Collect all the unmarked betas and hope one is the Key?" Grimmjow snorted.

"What also _can_ we do" Harribel sighed.

"…Fuck all of them" Nnoitra sneered.

Harribel glared at Nnoitra before kicking him rather hard. "Don't kill each other" Nel whined.

Grimmjow sighed, who knew peace treaties were so difficult. More so when your group is always fighting. Grimmjow got up from his seat and left the room.

**Found this digging through my files xD**


	2. Chapter 1

Grimmjow was on bitch patrol. At least that is what Grimmjow called searching for unmarked betas. Mating Season started a bit earlier than usual, so Grimmjow and Nnoitra were kinda just threw out to find unmarked betas and bring them back with them. Grimmjow had 7 betas latched onto him. He was a strong and attractive alpha, so betas usually threw themselves at Grimmjow's feet, begging to be taken. Grimmjow thought of them as simply whores. A loud roar ripped through the air. Grimmjow shook all the betas off himself, rushing towards the familiar scent mixed with an overpowering, almost intoxicant beta smell. He blinked upon seeing the orange haired Shinigami, a bandage over his left eye. The Shinigami was on his back, barely holding the large Hollow away from his face. "GET THE FUCKING HELL OFF" Ichigo screeched. The Hollow pushed its head closer to Ichigo's. "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU BRAINLESS ALPHA" the orangette added with a snarl.

Grimmjow walked over, throwing the alpha away. He stood in front of Ichigo, growling at the other Hollow. The stupid alpha leaped at Grimmjow. Grimmjow simply raised a hand, throwing the Hollow back again, a cero firing just as the Hollow hit the ground. The Hollow was pretty much nothing at this point. "What is a Shinigami beta doing in Hueco Mundo?" Grimmjow asked.

"Shut up…this wasn't really my choice" Ichigo growled, eye narrowed at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow-sama…do you really need to take _that thing_ too?" one of the wh- err betas asked.

"By thing you mean" Ichigo growled, already on his feet again.

"Some worthless _Shinigami _ bitch" the beta who spoke snapped.

Ichigo shook his head, a evil grin appeared on his lips. "Worthless bitch who can and WILL kill you if you continue to insult me" Ichigo purred, his voice low and goosebump worthy.

All the betas nodded, scared. "You an't a bitch berry" Grimmjow snorted.

"Yes I am…probably one of the biggest you will meet…I don't take alphas and their shit…I don't care what any of you idiots think…and I have been told I am feisty as hell and deadly when angered…sounds like a bitchy bitch to me" Ichigo snorted.

The other betas took a silent vote and decide Ichigo was their new leader. "Yet I will guess this is your first mating season" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Second" Ichigo sighed.

"And you managed to get by without an alpha…I don't believe that is possible kitten" Grimmjow snorted.

"Betas aren't as weak as you think" one of the betas snapped, claw on her hip like a sass girl.

"Thank you" Ichigo smirked.

Grimmjow instantly knew 8 betas, one of them being someone that kicked his ass, against him wouldn't end well for him. "Look kitten, you are an unmarked beta so you are coming to Las Noches" Grimmjow commanded.

"…No" Ichigo replied, turning to walk away. Grimmojow grabbed the orangette's arm, pulling him back. Ichigo squeaked, falling back on Grimmjow. A black rope necklace with a golden pepper shaped gem hung on the end thumped Ichigo's chest. Grimmjow couldn't help but blink at it, the gem was giving off Hollowed Reistu. Ichigo quickly tucked it back under his robe with a scowl. "Leave me alone or I will kill you got it?" Ichigo snarled before racing away. Grimmjow watched. Ichigo was doomed without Zangetsu or any knowledge of Kido. At least that was Grimmjow's thought on it.

Ichigo was now curled up in a small cave. No big Hollows could get in. Ichigo thought back to what Shiro told him almost a year ago. Ichigo was the key. He was a hybrid of Human, Hollow, and Shinigami. Ichigo spend most of his first mating season in the 'safety' of the Soul Society. Only 5 people knew Ichigo was the Key.

"_So Ichigo is a super powerful uke who can make his seme a god?" Renji asked._

"_Correct" Shiro nodded._

"_So who and what are you?" Shinji asked?_

"_Are you his seme?" Rukia smirked._

_Ichigo blushed, getting up from Shiro's lap. "In a way yes…but when the Key was originally born it was dubbed much too powerful, even before it could move around much. They were trying to spilt it exactly in half but most of the Hollow and a small amount of Human was spilt. That part surprisingly evolved into an alpha instead of a beta. That part was me." Shiro explained._

"_What happened to have Ichigo reborn?" Renji asked._

"_He was tricked…since he was mostly Human and Shinigami, he believed in love. He was weaken to near death by his 'love'…he was sealed in a gem" Shiro started, motioning at the gem Ichigo was given a bit ago. "It was smashed accidently and he was killed"_

"_So you have lived through all that" Rukia gasped._

"_I knew he would be reborn…as long as one of us lives the other would come back" Shiro responded._

"_So why do you have a necklace on…it's kinda…girlish and you are an alpha" Renji asked._

"_Ichigo's gem was smashed so I had to fix the necklace…"_

"_Why do you have Ichigo's gem" Shinji asked._

"_I have his so I can find him easily and he has mine so he can find me…it's just sorta an extra connection" Shiro shrugged._

"_When does mating season end?" Rukia asked._

"_Can't wait to get ridden of Shiro and me?" Ichigo teased._

"_A few more days" Shinji replied._

_Rukia nodded. Ichigo smiled, glad to know his closest friends understood everything so far and he wouldn't have to lie about it later. A small Hollowed reistu has the group alert, well all but Shiro. A tiny white kitten-like Hollow staggered in, bloody with cuts and scratches. it had black ears and a black tip of its tail, along with a dark red slash looking mark under its left eye. "…A tiny Hollow?" Renji asked._

"_A baby Hollow…probably 2 months old…they get teeth and claws around 3 months, learn ceros around 6 months, and finally get their survival instincts around a year" Shiro explained as Ichigo scooped up the kitten. Ichigo held the cub gently, with a motherly carefulness. "It's mom was probably killed by an alpha and it came to Ichi, knowing he was a beta, a childless one" Shiro added with a smirk._

"_He's staying" Ichigo stated._

"_All betas want a child...a much better idea for Ichigo to just adopt one" Shiro smiled, kissing Ichigo's forehead._

"_Why is adoption a better idea?" Renji asked._

"_Only other way…pregnancy…Ichigo is violent now…do you want more violent, more emotional Ichigo for a few months to a few years" Shiro smirked._

"_No" Renji gulped._

"_What's with that large gap between?" Rukia asked._

"_Depends on the alpha type…cuz Ichi doesn't really have a type cuz of his blood" Shiro replied with a smirk._

_Ichigo was now cleaning the blood off his new son. "What are you going to name him?" Shinji asked, kneeling next to Ichigo._

"…_Koneko" Ichigo replied._

_Everyone smiled. "Koneko…I'm Koneko" the cub squeaked happily. Ichigo gave him a kiss on the forehead_

Ichigo's heart ached for his son and his counterpart. His son was about a year and 2 ½ months old now. Ichigo opened his right eye, realizing he had fallen asleep. Shiro sat near him, a guilt look on his face. "Shiro!" Ichigo squealed, hugging his counterpart.

"Hey Ichi" Shiro replied, his normal cheer replaced with regret.

Ichigo pulled back to look at his white twin. "Where's Koneko?" Ichigo blinked.

"As soon as he saw you, he opened a gartanga and tried to follow you…I couldn't stop him" Shiro explained.

Ichigo stared at him before breaking into tears.

**Look more to the Key ^^ I added a flashback...this is like a year after the 1st part...Review please ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

Grimmjow was almost back to Las Noches when he heard a mew. He looked around before his eyes settled on a white kitten, about the size of a pumpkin. The kitten had black ears, a black tip of the tail, and a dark red slash under his left eye. The beta found an interest in him less than a second after seeing him. He was promptly hugged. Betas. They loved kids. Grimmjow stood there for a moment before turning and starting to Las Noches again. The betas followed. But before they could go inside, the kitten got out of the betas' arms and to the sandy floor. With a curl of the mouth in a snarl that showed many sharp teeth, the kitten was slashing his tail back and forth for the kill. Black claws sunk into the sand as cold, brown with golden fleck eyes glared at the betas. "Come to mommy" one of the betas cooed.

This seemed to make the kitten madder. He snarled, snapping at her hand as she reached to pick him up. "You an't my mommy…my mommy 's a beautiful, strong beta not a weak, sp'neless thing l'ke you" the little Hollow practically roared.

The beta looked hurt. The little kitten was about to turn and run when Grimmjow scooped him up. The kitten stilled. It was smart enough not to fight a full grown alpha. Grimmjow carried the cub inside Las Noches, the betas following.

Nel and the other betas already living Las Noches were also interested in the kitten. The cub put up with all the attention. He probably would have ran if not for the many alphas in the room, watching him and the betas. "Little kitty…where's your mommy?" Nel asked.

"She was k'dnapped by some mean alphas…and daddy wasn't going to help her so I had to take matters 'nto my own ha-…paws" the cub explained, rushed, and wild eyed.

"If your mom was taken, she's as good as fucked and dead" Nnoitra snorted.

The cub stared at him. Then his face curled into a snarl and he lunged at the tall male. He went around Nnoitra and was able to trip the male because his paws were too small and claws too dull to hurt the other. Nnoitra picked up the cub. "Tough guy" he snorted.

Grimmjow stopped the taller before could use a cero. "I gonna k'll h'm that l'ttle…nuff one can get away with 'nsult'n' MY momma" the cub roared.

Nel stole the cub from Grimmjow's grip and started to comfort him. The cub let the beta do so. Though he continued to give Nnoitra the evil eye which in turn made all the betas glare at the tall Espada for hurting the 'poor and defenseless' baby's feelings.

"Nnoitra…be nice to the child" Nel growled, a dangerous tone to her voice.

"Tch" Nnoitra muttered.

The baby Hollow learned how to 'cry' in a snap to get what he wanted from the betas. With his fake tears he got the betas to threaten the alphas. He needed an alpha to go search for his mother and somehow Grimmjow got stuck with the little guy. The little Hollow, who had told them his name was Koneko which got a laugh from Nnoitra and then a punch to the tall man's gut from a protective Nel.

Koneko was trotting on the sandy ground, mouth open wide as he took in scents and sorting through them. He had refused to share what his mother smelled like to a 'perverted alpha that would take his mother into the ground out of crazy lust by that smell' according to the not so innocent child.

Grimmjow noticed a familiar smell. Then he saw a flash of orange on the stark white sand. The bluenet was happy but surprised to see Ichigo Kurosaki on the sands, arguing with an albino alpha.

Koneko's brown eyes with molten gold flecks lit up and he raced across the sands. "MOMMA" the baby squealed as he jumped into Ichigo's arms.

"Koneko" Ichigo gasped as he hugged the child tightly.

"…That was surprisingly easy…and damn surprising" the albino stated.

"…How d'd daddy f'nd momma before me" Koneko whined, snuggling his head into Ichigo's neck.

"Oh, it's okay honey…daddy just knew exactly where momma was" Ichigo tried to soothe the child.

Grimmjow approached the family. "So King…am I out of trouble now?" Shiro asked.

"NO…Koneko's probably been mentally scarred for life" Ichigo snapped.

"He's a tough little Hollow Ichi…he will be fine" Shiro sighed.

Ichigo started to look over Koneko for any wounds. "Ichigo, you told me you didn't have an alpha…yet here you are with an alpha and a child" Grimmjow snorted.

"I did not" Ichigo snapped, glaring at the bluenet.

"It sounded like that yesterday" Grimmjow snorted.

Shiro moved forward, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist. "Do we look like we care?"

"You should" Grimmjow snorted.

Ichigo growled, scowling. Koneko tried to mimic his mother.

Grimmjow snorted.

**And Cliffy ^^**

**Also Koneko doesn't like saying I or G so normally he skips over those letters except if he is saying something like "I am" or "I like" then he will say I**

**Anyway, please review...I like reviews**

**If you don't review Koneko will die**

**Koneko-*dying* Plz Rev'ew *plays dead***


	4. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	5. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**This story is current under judgment for being rewritten because of oldness, shittyness, or lack of ideas**

**Please tell me what you think on this (yes or no on rewriting and ideas would be nice)... cuz I don't know ^^; I am probably gonna rewrite a lot of my stories**


End file.
